Iris
Iris Is a character from Lagios. She is the lover of Anna and resides in Falx, in the town of Fauldes where she and Anna both watch over and protect the town and have been doing so for a long time. Years prior she and Anna both helped a young Jake and his family by giving them money and food when they had absolutely nothing and would have died had no one helped them at the time. Background Iris is the lover of Anna and also serves as the towns protector alongside Anna. She has a very calm and kind nature and can at times be naive. She cares greatly for the people she must protect and the love of her life Anna most of all. The two are rarely apart and she holds Anna very dear to her. Despite her kind nature she is very adept at battle and has terrifying skill with both sword and axe. Five years before the main timeline she and Anna fought with and repelled the Draxus assassins that resided in Fauldes and defeated their leader at the time Naite freeing the town from his oppression once and for all. Appearance Iris is fairly tall but shorter than Anna. She has purple eyes and long straight white hair and has a very delicate appearance despite being much tougher than she looks. Powers & Abilities Iris is a very adept fighter with both sword and axe. She can use both comfortably separate or she can sometimes wield both at the same time. She is about equal in ability to Anna being only slight behind her, and despite possessing no magic she has full control over her aura able to take advantage of that to do attacks. She was skilled enough to the point of being able to face the Draxus assassins aswell as their leader Naite alongside Anna and she has shown she can comfortably fight with multiple opponents at once and kill them all, having faced down against several power enhanced modified minotaur and werewolves all after getting into a brief fight with a high level assassin gunman Isaac and even getting shot by him showing she can also go extended amounts of time against many without tiring right away. Mad Grind:Iris jumps into the air and then curls herself into a fetal position holding both her sword and axe out at the same time. She then begins to spin rapidly using her aura to move even faster and then slams into an opponent and grinds through them with both weapons at deadly force. Night of the Dullahan: An attack used by Iris from her axe Kestris. When used the entire area darkens to pitch blackness followed by a full moon coming into view aswell as an old dead tree. The headless horseman then manifests and rides to her enemy and slashes their head off. Due to the nature of Kestris`s abilities when the attack connects it does not cause the enemy physical harm but rather it harms their soul. Hell`s Gate: An attack used by Iris. Like the other attack this one relies on the use of her axe Kestris. When used a large black and white circle that constantly shifts between the two colors begins to spread under her and to the surrounding radius trapping any who are in range. It then releases the image of many phantoms and demons that shoot upwards and around the enemy completely engulfing them in a storm. Due to the nature of Kestris this attack does not do harm physically but instead damages the enemies soul. Category:Lagios Characters Category:Characters by Naglfar94 Category:Female Characters